Mix and Match Lives?
by AllyAlwayz
Summary: Alice loves jasper, Jasper loves Bella, Bella loves Edward and Edward loves whom? Who's love shall survive in the end? Only fate can tell! IN HIATUS.
1. Shopping meeting

Hi peoples!  
How are you? I would just like to quickly introduce you my book/chapter Mix and Match- Lives? it's going to be fun to write and I look forward to your support and REVIEWS! Ok well I should just let you know, I have school and stuff so I can't update frequently but I can say this the more reviews I get, the faster another chapter will be out! Ok so I'll go now and let you enjoy this first chappie!

Disclaimer:

Alice: *humming*

Jasper: Hi hon what are you singing?

Alice: Nothing I'm just humming ....Twilight is mine....Twilight is mine....

Jasper: *laughs* No it isn't it belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Alice: *pouting* Nuh uh it has my name in it *pulls out a copy of Twilight and shows Jasper

Jasper: *sighs* No Alice it's someone else....with your name.

Alice: *growls* Nuh uh it's me!

Jasper: *swallows nervously* Edward help!

(appears Edward)

Edward: What's up Jazz?

Jasper: *whispers* Alice thinks she owns Twilight....

Alice: *shouting* I heard you! *Leaps at Jasper and knocks him down*

Edward: *sneaks up and grabs Alice* Gotcha!

Alice: *Flips him onto his back and sits on him and Jasper* No I rather think I got you

Edward: *puts on puppy dog face* Alice ....

Alice: Eh

Edward: Don't you like me better?

Alice: *looks guilty* Um....

Jasper: *Gasps* Alice you love him! How could you? *sobs*

Edward: Come on let us up now.

Alice: *gets off Edward and Jasper* Sorry Jazzy *takes Edwards hand*

Edward: *pulls away hand* Naw first say you don't own Twilight

Alice: *tears spring into eyes* I don't*sniffle* own*sob* Twilight! *breaks down crying*

Edward: *hugs Alice* It's ok now it's you and me together forever.

Alice: *sniffles* Forever?

Edward: Forever *grins cunningly and makes kissy faces at a passerby as Alice sobs into his shoulder*

Chapter 1

"Isabella Marie Swan are you ready yet?" I yelled desperately. She was so slow! Especially when I was taking her shopping. For some out of the world reason, Bella hated shopping. She was beautiful yes but had a horrible sense of fashion. She had beautiful brown hair, eyes to match,excellent body figure and good height. All she lacked was a companion. Someone to be there for her, to support her when she fell, to love her, make her feel that she belonged somewhere in this world and more importantly someone to desperately help her with her wardrobe!

My name is Alice Hale. Well I consider myself to be. Jasper Hale is my boyfriend so do the math. However, my real name is Alice Swan. I was hoping one day Jasper would suddenly wake up, hit his head on something hard so sense would be knocked into him, realize he loved me unconditionally and we would get married. So far I had no such luck. Sure he was my boyfriend but so far we didn't even act like we were more than just friends. In private and public! Anyway I have spiky, short, black hair and hair a lean hour glass figure. That didn't help much for Jasper still didn't notice me anymore than usual. At the moment, I was waiting impatiently for Bella and I to go shopping. I'd made a firm decision to give her a makeover. She could absolutely not go another week looking like she currently did!

"I'm ready," Bella mumbled weakly as she dragged her feet to stand next to me.

I groaned,"Bella you cannot go out wearing sweats and sneakers! Plus they don't even match!"

Bella simply looked at me and laughed. I sighed. I grabbed her hand and marched her to my beautiful baby. A sun yellow Porsche. I jumped eagerly into the driver's seat whilst Bella slumped down in the passenger seat. I started the car and sped off. I barely noticed the surrounding scenery as it flew by in my eagerness to arrive at my destination. The mall.

"Come on!" I squeeled as I dove out of my car and flew into the mall. Bella lagged behind. She was bringing my mood down but I swore to myself I wouldn't allow her to ruin my day at the mall. Oops I mean OUR day at the mall. At first Bella still seemed reluctant to purchase anything so every store I patronized, I bought her something secretly. She never did approve of me purchasing anything for her aven though we were practically sisters and shared a room and everything.

When I was five, my parents got into a accident and were killled on the spot. When their will was uncovered it declared Bella's parents to be my guardians and all their money and back accounts was transferred to me. We were a well to do family and my parents were big savers so the money accumalated had turned out to be quite a lot! I was an only child and so was she so we bonded closely together during the thirteen years that had passed since the accident. Not suprisingly, we were of the same age, attended the same school and were in all the same classes and had similar taste in boyfriends. Sadly I couldn't say the same about her taste in clothing. Even though Bella's parents, Renee and Charlie, treated me as their own, I couldn't help but miss my parents and I guess I tried to make up for that by shopping.

We spent most of the morning shopping in every single store we entered. My purchases differed from t-shirts and jeans to mini-dresses. Most of it was for Bella. I knew she would have to be made to wear the outfits but I didn't care for I knew I could persuade her. We had a quick lunch at a subway outlet before Bella became tired.

"Ali I'm tired now please let's go home now."

I groaned," Belllllaaaa nooooo how could you be tired so quickly?!?!?"

Bella looked sheepish but tired indeed. However before I could say ok, a fiery determination came into her eyes and she fired, "Not everybody has the amount of energy you do!" she paused momentarily. I opened my mouth to speak again but again before I said anything she said, "I am different from you remember! You can't make me into what you want!" I was hurt. She'd said things to me before but never this hurtful and never in public. I could have sworn I'd heard her mumble 'adopted brat'. I could feel the wet moisture spring to my eyes however I wasn't going to cause a scene in public. I grit my teeth tightly together and blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I grabbed my shopping bags and walked briskly out the front door. Sadly, I'd averted my eyes from anyone around me and I unknowingly ran full tilt into someone. I'd expected to fall but I felt two hands grabbing me from the front. I looked up and saw a beautiful stranger. He had tousled bronze hair, green eyes and was well built.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I going," I apologized. My cheeks were stained pink and because of my loss of composure, a few tears had slipped out. I quickly swiped them away.

"It's fine I'm just glad you weren't hurt," he answered with a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Alice?" I heard a new familiar voice. Jasper.

"Jazz?" I questioned looking around the stranger to see my boyfriend standing looking puzzled whilst the stranger swivelled around.

"You know her?" the stranger asked Jazz.

"Yeh that's Alice my girlfriend," replied Jasper and I could hear the pride in his voice.

"Jazzy!" I exclaimed as I pushed past the stranger and hugged Jasper tightly. He seemed momentarily suprised but gently returned my hug. Upon releasing me, Jasper turned to his friend and began introductions.

"Alice, this is Edward Cullen my friend and Edward this Alice Swan my girlfriend."

I smiled at the guy named Edward Cullen. "Nice to meet you," I said extending my hand to him. His returned my smile and firmly but gently shook my hand. I could tell we would get along.

Jasper cleared his throat and turned to me," Are you here alone or is Bella with you?" My smile faded momentarily but I immediately plastered a new, fake smile onto my face.

"I'm here alone," I sweetly answered. Bella hadn't followed me on my way out of the mall so maybe she'd call Charlie to give her a lift from the mall.

"Oh, ok," Jasper said and I wondered if I'd detected a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

Sadly, Bella took that exact moment to come strolling down the mall's corridor. I swore softy under my breath. Jasper looked at me angrily. I sheepishly shrugged.

"There you are!" Bella exclaimed upon seeing me,"Hi Jazz!" she added spotting Jasper.

Jazz? I was stunned. I was the only one who ever called him Jazz. I inwardly fumed. I scrutinzed Jasper and softly gasped as his face lit up like Christmas had come early and he replied,"Hi Bells!" Only her parents was ever able to call her that. Jasper introduced her to his friend,"Bella meet Edward Cullen and Edward meet Bella Swan."

"Hi there!" Bella said in a sickenly flirty voice. Edward smiled and returned her hi completely oblivious to the fact that she was flirting.

I couldn't understand what was happening. I liked Jasper, Jasper liked Bella and Bella liked Edward and who knows whom he liked.

As this realization hit me, angry tears sprang to my eyes and I grabbed my bags and ran like crazy to my car. I dumped everything in and sped off leaving everyone stunned behind me. I let the tears fall as I sped to the first place that came to my mind. My parents' old house.  
********************************************************************************************************************

As I pulled into the yard, I wondered if I'd made a mistake in coming to this place but I cast any fears out of my mind as I opened the door of the house and humbly walked in. The place was still being well maintained by my parent's old housekeeper Hannah and her husband Tommy. As I ventured through I house though, I couldn't find any sign of life. I let my heart lead me and I found myself standing outside my old bedroom.

I pushed my door open and my heart ached as I saw all of my childhood memoried flashing before my eyes. I slowly walked around the room gently trailing my fingers on everything. My bed, my desk, chairs, bookshelf, stuffed toys, the windows, my purple coloured walls and my favourite childhood dress. I sobbed as I saw all of those items had been carefully preserved during the past thirteen years. Unable to resist my homelike surroundings any longer, I curled up in my bed and fell into a deep, comfortable slumber with the comforting smell of home.

I later woke to the beautiful smell of fried chicken, eggs, bacon and home-made bread. I pushed myself into a sitting position and quietly ventured downstairs to the kitchen area. The sight which greeted me sent my into shock as I saw two familiar faces looking up at my entrance with big smiles. I stood awkwardly in the doorway until Hannah beckoned me in.

"Hello dear," Hannah greeted me gently. She came to my side and hugged me tightly. I was always a favourite of Hannah's since she and her husband couldn't have children of their own.

"You remember me?" I asked stupidly.

Hannah laughed before replying,"How could I forget my little sunshine?"

I smiled. She did remember after all. "Where is Pa?" I asked refering to Tommy. I never disrespected them and never would. Hannah was like my second mother hence I called her Ma. Tommy was my second Father hence the Pa. They had always been the house caretakers way back from even before I was born!

Ma laughed again," He is very happy to see you back here after thirteen years honey so he went to the orchids to get you some fruits and especially grapes."

I was shocked into silence. These people remembered everthing about me unlike Charlie and Renee whom I'd been living with for thirteen years! I smiled happily. "Really? Wow I can't believe you both remembered everthing about me after all this time!"

Ma looked at me oddly, "Of course we'd remembered you, you own this place and are our little sunshine plus it's not like I could forget the amount of fashion shows we had when you were little!"

I laughed. Of course I remembered when I was little, I would always be dressing up and having little shows to amuse my family. Then I realized what Hannah had said,"Ma did you say I own this place?" I said looking around me.

Hannah looked puzzled," Sunshine, your parents left you this house for you when you were eighteen years old wasn't your birthday two months ago?"

Another point for Ma! She remembered my birthday as well. I was supposed to get a house for my eighteenth birthday! Thing was I didn't know anything of the sort. "Um.... Renee or Charlie didn't say anything," I nervously said. If I remembered correctly, Ma had a temper if anyone upset her.

Within seconds, she'd changed from sweet to indignant and exclaimed, "What! How dare they!"

"Ma calm down I know now don't I!" I tried to calm her down.

At the same moment, pa walked in with an entire basket of fruit, "Ciao il mio sole!" Pa said lifting me off the floor into a bone crushing hug. Did I mention they were Italian? That meant hello my sunshine. I beamed at Pa and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ciao la Pa!" I replied. I knew he loved his native language but sadly, I simply knew only the basics. I'd said hello Pa.

"Ah aha aha you remembered sunshine!" he beamed at me.

"How could I forget!" I replied as he sat me on my feet.

"I'm so glad you are here to stay now sunshine," Pa said relief heavy in his voice, " I've missed my little figlia(daughter)."

I felt hurt. How could I say to Pa I wasn't here to stay. They both seemed so happy that I was finally back home where I belonged. I didn't need to say anything though for Ma quick conversed to Pa the circumstances.

"Non sta, Non sa che possieda la casa!" (she's not staying, she doesn't know she owns the house.)

"Che!" Pa exclaimed looking at me. (what!)

"La pa che non capisco, ferma parlare in italiano!" I burst out.(pa i don't understand, stop talking in Italian)

Pa laughed. "Ok sunshine but I think it is time for you to get the full story."

I nodded.

Pa sat and I followed suit.

"Sunshine, when your parents died thirteen years ago, they sent you to live with Renee and Charlie because of the will. Don't think we didn't fight for you because we tried our best but the court overuled our case. We were told to keep away from you until you were eighteen years old. At that age, you would be of age to claim the house. Charlie and Renee were supposed to tell you about it and give you the option of moving away. If you chose not to move away, by the age of twenty, the money in your parents' account would be joined to theirs. I always thought they would tell you and so Hannah and I waited patiently until you turned eighteen. Time kept passing and we kept expecting to see you but you never showed. Today when you arrived here, I was more than overjoyed to see you until I just found out that you know nothing about the will of this house and your money. I'm glad I was able to tell you before it was too late sunshine now the decision is yours," Pa ended and slowly exhaled.

I stared off into the distance and thought about Renee and Charlie and more importantly Bella. Did Renee and Charlie want my money? Was that why they were after me? Did Bella know about her parents' plan? Was she in on it? I thought back to today's adventure at the mall and realized Bella was never whom I thought she was. I'd known a stranger. I knew what I'd do. I was moving.

"How much money was I left?" I asked timidly I wasn't absolutely sure I wanted to know.

"Um.... approximately fifty million," Ma shrugged non-commitally.

FIFTY MILLION! I could have sworn I'd entered a deadly coma. To me, that was the most money I'd ever heard anyone mutter in my existence much less, it belonged to me! Me little Alice Swan. NO.... correction Alice Giordano. I would adopt Hannah's and Tommy's surname. ME little Alice Giordano heiress to FIFTY MILLION DOLLARS! I was about to squeel but turned sombre when I realized Charlie and Renee would indeed have tried to con me out of my inheritance. As I sat absorbed reflecting on this, Ma broke the silence.

"Alice dear, you will be returning to them won't you?" she asked sadly close to tears.

Inwardly I grinned .... no Ma you're wrong this time!

I smiled. No I grinned, "Pa, Ma I'm obviously staying with you but I don't want to stay here in Forks anymore is it possible to move?"

They looked at each other before Ma asked, "Where do you want to go?"

My grin got even wider,"Italia!"

Pa jumped up for joy and exclaimed," Italia! Buoni cieli!" (Italy! good heavens!)

To add more in my favour I spoke to Pa, "Sì voglio andare alla sua patria sorprendente e lo sperimenta per mie!" (Yes I want to go to your amazing homeland and experience it for myself)

Pa looked at Ma who was grinning from ear to ear, "Sunshine, you haven't forgotten your Italian one bit!"

I laughed freely, "How could I it is part of me."

Ma said," Well in that case I have one thing to say ....L'Italia, qui veniamo!" (Italy here we come)

I laughed and bounced over to Hannah and Tommy and hugged them so tightly that I coud have sworn I would have squished the life out of them. They took no notice though because at the moment, we were all in high spirits.

After I calmed down, we all sat down to dinner and Ma and Pa enquired about the thirteen years of my life they had missed and I, their lives. I enjoyed Hannah's cooking immensely having not tasted anything so beautiful for thirteen years. For desert there was cherry pie which I gulped and also managed to finish all the fruits Pa set for me. All the while, they looked at me, amused. When I was done, I sat licking my fingers and I sat, "Ma that was the best food I'd ever eaten since I was five!" I laughed but Ma became sad.

"They haven't fed you well my sunshine!" she exclaimed.

I laughed again,"No Ma they've fed me I just haven't eaten much!"

This time I succeeded in making her laugh. Pa also added his gaffaws to the atmosphere.

"Alice, what time do you have to go home?" Pa reluctantly asked.

I glanced at my watch and ended doing a double take which made Ma and Pa laugh. Shoot! I was half hour late to be home. It was currently ten thirty pm.

I groaned,"I'm late but I don't want to leave!"

They both laughed at me and my peculiar expressions which they would have to get used to in the future. That was for sure!

I quickly hugged them both goodbye with the promise of returning the following day before I got into my car and sped off into the night. Tonight would be interesting!

A/N: Sooo what do you think? Like it? Love it? Not so much? Let me know in a REVIEW! If you don't review.... Alice will get in a car accident, become paralysed and have to endure the torture of seeing Bella getting married to Jasper. You don't want to crush poor Alice do you? If not....there will be consequences.(so review) p.s if anyone found it confusing- I don't know if this will help but just to clarify, Alice is kindly referred to as Sunshine by Ma and Pa(Hannah and Tommy) whom she now considers her parents and the only family she has.

Love,

#*_AllyAlwayz*#_


	2. Facing the music

Hey just want to let those reading know- you don't have to an account before you can review... just click the review button and sign!

Hi everyone! Thanks again to those who reviewed before(it's not much) still thanks to:  
ravita14,  
AshCR and  
Blazing  
They drove me to update sooner than I might usually have! Anyways thanks guys keep reviewing! And now let the fun begin...

**Diclaimer:**

**Alice: Hi Jazzy! What's up?**

**Jasper: Hey hon... nothing much what about you?**

**Alice: *sighs* Haven't you heard? I own Twilight! *squeels***

**Jasper: Ally... I thought we talked about this before? For the last time YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Alice: *looks forlorn* Of course I do... every time I introduce myself to someone, they gasp, look at me bug-eyed and scream YOU'RE FROM TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Jasper: *hesitantly removes hands from covering his ears after Ally's outburst* Maybe they do but they are wrong, wrooong, WRONG! **

**Alice: *screams as tears fall* Nooooo... I thought you of all people would understand... Twilight is mine it has my name in it! *collapses sobbing***

**Jasper: *sighs softly* Honey... how about this...*pauses hesitantly*... **

**Alice: *looks up hopefully* ....*sniffles***

**Jasper: I'll take you to dinner if you stop saying you own Twilight!**

**Alice: *wails at the top of her (very healthy) lungs* NOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO....*sobs***

**Jasper: *acts offended* You want it more than you want me?**

**Alice: -no response-**

**Jasper: *fake sniffles* I'm... I ... can't believe...i...it... *purposefully stutters* I guess I'll be on my way then... Hawaii sounds nice... *sighs***

**Alice: *stops crying immediately* JAZZY NOOOOO! *attacks him with hugs and kisses***

**Jasper: But you like Twilight more than me *sounds heartbroken***

**Alice: NO NO NO I don't... I love you more... *groans softly* and... and...*stutters*... I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! *hugs Jasper tightly and buries head in his shoulder***

**Jasper: *grinning maniacally* I love you too crazy Alice!**

Chapter 2

"Alice where have you been?" were the first words to greet me as I crossed the Swan threshold. Spoken by none other than Charlie. I swear being a cop gives parents no sense of humor. Jeez! Bella looked tauntingly around her father. So I guess she'd gotten home quite safely. Sadly, I was kind of hoping she'd have to walk home and end up spraining her ankle at the least. Oh yeh I'm bad to the bone!

"Oh I'm just late... I drove slowly," I attempted lamely. Everyone knew Alice Swan never drove slowly. Never ever no matter if I was dying I couldn't bear to drive slowly.

Charlie looked at me skeptically while behind him Bella blew up like some giant sea creature and made rude signs at me. I ignored her. She was an idiot as always. Humn... I guess I was changing dramatically after all because I'd never insulted people before...no matter the reason.

"Bella said you ditched her," Charlie advanced. Drat it! I was hoping he wouldn't have brought that up!

"Yeh I did." Why not tell the truth? Made no sense to lie. Humph!

"May I ask why missy?" he growled, "Why you abandoned my little girl in the MALL of all places?"

Little girl? Ha that was halirious and embarrassing. Semi-consciously, a sarcastic laugh escaped me. Charlie's eyebrows raised.

"Bella insulted me." I didn't think I needed to add details.

Charlie puffed up as Renee walked entered the family sitting room which is where we all where and sadly weren't sitting.

"Hear that, Alice ditched Bella in the mall today because apparently she was insulted and you don't give a damn!" Charlie yelled at her. She ignored him and smiled at me. She always took good care of me I guess. I was treated as an equal around her not like the adopted headache around Charlie. I smiled back.

Charlie watched our exchange and as though following my thoughts, yelled at me, "You spoiled, adopted, insolent brat how dare you leave my REAL daughter abandoned?" I felt hurt, crushed and insignificant at that moment but then I remembered Hannah and Tommy my real mommy and daddy compared to this giant squid-like family and for the first time in thirteen years, I defended myself against these people.

These people who had sworn in court to take me in, raise me happily and willingly. These same people who hated me.

"OH your real daughter huh? I guess your real daughter wasn't being used for her money in the bank wasn't she?" I fired. I didn't even raise my voice much however the result of my words would have been halarious if I wasn't under so much pressure. As soon as those words left my mouth, all three members of the Swan family paled and Renee fainted immediately after. As Bella rushed to revive her mother, Charlie turned to me.

"How did you bloody find that out?" he fumed. Like if I was going to tell him about my "sources". I kept my mouth shut.

Renee came around just about then and he turned his attention to his wife. Both Bella and him fussed over Renee (possibly trying to make me feel jealous) when I decided to drop the real bomb.

"Charlie, Renee and Bella I'm clearing out tomorrow thank you for thirteen years but now your game is over me and my bank account will be gone enjoy the rest of your pathetic lives!" I ended as I dramatically swept out of the room. Believe it or not, Renee fainted again.

I hoped that, that would be the end of the confrontation between my "family" but a stupid Bella decided to play hero and save her family reputation or something of the sort and snuck up on me from the back and attempted to force a change of heart. Walking down the corridor to my bedroom, I heard lithe footsteps behind me. I swiftly turned and grabbed the thing/ person behind me. I sighed. Bella.

"What do you want now fool?" I pulled out from between my teeth as I twisted her around into a typical arm lock. Any movement would cause her pain but she apparently didn't know this tidbit for she kept squirming around and wimpering softly when she hurt herself.

"I said what do you want?" I asked coherently as possible with the rage fuming in my head and eating at my brain telling me to injure...hurt... I shook my head shocked. Injure? Hurt? I was becoming a monster! Counting to ten, I inhaled and exhaled until I could finally think straight again.

Bella finally whispered, "Ali I'm sorry but don't go I don't hate you, it's just my dad, Charlie and mum, Renee please Ali don't go."

With a disgusted look on my face, I let her go and she crumpled on the ground at my feet. I took a step back.

"Ali please I don't want your money I don't want anything just please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be like I was thirteen years ago, lonely and companionless."

I was shocked and surprised. Her words touched me and I honestly believed she was being sincere. "Bella..." I began, my voice saturated with pain.

Surprising me even more, Bella slowly stood up and hugged me tightly before saying, "Ali if you want to leave don't do it alone, take me with you."

Tears welled up in my eyes and broke their banks before I even realized it. Bella gently took my hand and steered me into OUR room. Soon to be only hers. "Ali..." she cooed as I cried my heart out for the second time that day. When I was finally finished my crying jag, I looked at Bella who had been sitting there quietly all along.

Bella my sister. Bella whom I thought decieved me. Bella who made me feel I belonged. Simply...Bella for being there for me.

I couldn't and wouldn't take her away from her family not if I had a choice.

"Bella thank you for being there for me, for being my sister, for supporting me but I can't take you with me."

She looked hurt. In a split second, I made up my mind, I could entrust Bella with the details of my...trip.

"Bella I'm moving...as in migrating."

Bella froze. "You're leaving me without even the opportunity to visit you!"

"I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone else as yet ok? You have to promise to keep it a secret!"

Bella nodded.

"I'm moving to Rome, Italy maybe the day after tomorrow and I think I'm going permanently," I added for good measure.

Bella didn't say anything until a little while after, "How can you go alone plus you don't even speak Italian!"

I blushed as I replied for I'd never told anyone I spoke Italian," I'm going with Hannah and Tommy, my parents now, and Si parlo italiano, yes I speak Italian."

Bella gasped, her mouth hanging wide open and I laughed as I gently nudged her mouth closed. She has to mind for flies after all!

"Wow I didn't know...all these years and I...I didn't have a clue!" she looked sad and dissapointed. Her next words explained why. "I'm supposed to be close to you know you, comfort you and yet I never knew!" she lamented.

"Oh Bells... if I never told you, you never would have known!" I laughed.

She giggled," Yeh I guess but you're still leaving aren't you?" Forlorn, sad, broken, hurt, dissapointed...all could be used to descibe Bella.

"Sorry but I still am leaving."

I could see how hard it was for her but she put on a brave face and quickly declared, "Well in that case, we have a lot of packing to do!"

I cheered up immensly. Atleast I would get a proper goodbye from Bella, my best sister ever.

We stayed up late chatting merrily about anything we missed out on each other's lives and shared our deepest secrets with each other. There was one particular moment that got awkward when the subject somehow changed to boys.

Packing and chatting was fun and making the work less tedious until the question was popped, "Ali who do you like?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Um... Jasper," I seriously replied.

She froze, "No way!" she squeeled, "Jasper oh my God!"

She looked happy so I guess she was cool with me and Jasper.

"Who do you like?" I asked, a smile in my voice.

Bella instantly flamed and blushed deep red. "No one."

"Oh please Bells I know you better than that who is it?" I wheedled.

"Um...Edward Cullen, Jasper's friend," she blushed and stammered so badly she was almost incoherent.

My jaw dropped and I could swear nearly hit the floor. This time, Bella was the one reminding me of flies. However, I swear if one of those pesky creatures ever dared to "accidentally" enter MY MOUTH it and all of its fellows would be extinct.

"Wow Bells Edward Cullen?" my voice sounded reverent even to my own ears.

"Yeh what do you think of him?" Bella asked meekly and I felt important and proud that she was asking ME for MY opinion. ME of all people! Edward seemed nice enough. A bit of a flirt but nice enough!

"Girl I got three words for you...GO FOR IT!" I exclaimed.

Bella looked pleased that she had gained my approval for we both knew that Charlie and Renee would never allow her to have a boyfriend and after that, the knowlege simply hung between us never acknowledeged.

We continued packing and bantering lightly until around two in the morning when our tedious task was finally complete.

"Thanks for helping Bells," I said as I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

"No problem," I heard vaguely before I was out cold.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The following morning, I was awakened by Bella cooing, "Ali time to get up!"

I groaned as I peered bleary-eyed at my clock. It read seven am. I groaned again causing Bella to laugh. I noticed her voice sounded musical something I hadn't paid attention to before.

I sat up shakily and the memories of the previous day came flooding back to me. Bella spoke then.

"Ali, I was up a while ago and I put all your boxes and packages into the car before Charlie and Renee were awake because then they might try to stop you from leaving and um I made you breakfast," she said indicating the tray on my dresser. It had been cleared of all my belongings, makeup and whatever else a girl possibly has. I smiled at Bella. I got up and surprised her with a hug.

"Thanks sis," I whispered.

She acknowledged this with a sharp nod of her head as she tried not to cry. I was leaving today. I quickly hopped in the shower, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. (although that was like mission impossible for my hair was NEVER anything but straight and spiky.)

I quickly threw on a pair of skinny jeans that hugged my figure nicely and because of the warm weather, a purple plaid racer-back. Topped off with my favourite converse (plaid like my top) and I was ready to go. I ate the breakfast specially prepared for me by Bella then I was ready to roll.

I said a private goodbye to Bella before I left.

"Well I guess this is it?" I was close to tears but fought to stay strong.

Bella nodded and sniffled. I pulled her toward me and hugged her tightly. I would miss her dearly.

"I'll keep my cell phone so call me whenever you need to ok and I told you where I'll be so if you ever need anything, don't hesitate just come and I'll never forget you Bella, ever."

At this she broke down and sat precariously on the edge of her bed.

"Goodbye Bella see you around," I said as I gently stroked her hair then took one last look at the room, my refuge for the last thirteen years.

I grabbed my ready to go purse (prepared from last night) and made my way downstairs a hollow feeling in my chest to where Renee and Charlie were deep in a whispered conversation.

As I entered they room they looked up embarrassed at being seen plotting whatever world domination plans they'd cooked up this time.

I looked them squarely in the eyes and said, "Thank you for thirteen years I'm grateful but now it's time to say...goodbye." I turned briefly on my heel and walked out of the house I used to call my own. I jumped in my car and saw all of the boxes Bella said she'd packed. I double checked for my cell phone and then before I knew it, I was speeding out of our...no their driveway into what future I didn't know. Checking in my rear-view mirror, I saw Bella waving at me from our bedroom window. My chest constricted and momentarily, I couldn't breathe but as I thought of the future where Bella would visit me with her Edward, I knew I'd done what was best for both of us.

She was Bella.

I was Alice.

She was alone.

I was alone.

But the one thing to tie us together, she was my sister, I was her sister.

And forever would be.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Half hour later, I pulled into the driveway of my parents' home. My home. Rushing out to greet me were none other than my new mommy and daddy.

Hannah and Tommy.

Today would be busy for we had last minute things to take care of. Some of which were my bank accounts, the house deed and a couple bills had to be paid. Water rates etc.

At first I thought about selling my parents' house since I was migrating however some wee part of my mind overuled the rest and I decided to keep it even thought it was not decided we would be returning.

It was hard for me...leaving and not sure if I was returning but the hardest part of all was going without telling Jasper. I wanted to tell him but if I did, he would change my mind about leaving. I knew he would. And I wouldn't resist. I "liked" him that much.

I got out of the car and greeted my parents. Then before I could do or even say much more, I was ushered inside and we all sat down to finalize our plans for our future.

As the plans commenced, Ma and Pa threw themselved into it enthusiastically. I kept unfortunately zoning out.

Today would be a long and tiring day!

A/N: So there it is the second chapter! What do you think? Good, Great, Not so great? Let me know in a review!

Review or else...Bella will go insane from loneliness, commit suicide and hunt poor Alice for the rest of her energetic life... we don't want that to happen to poor Bella and Alice do we? If not... we'd better REVIEW! (cause I'm serious no reviews=threat above and it ain't gonna be pretty) yuck!!! lol.

Love,

#*_AllyAlways*#_


	3. Alice sings

Hi everyone!! Yay time for you to read this updated chappie! I just want to say thank to all those who reviewed before. You know who you are!

NOTE: YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE A FANFIC ACCOUNT TO REVIEW JUST CLICK THE GREEN/GREY REVIEW BUTTON AND SIGN!!!

Ok hey it goes...*drum roll*

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasper: Alice!**

**Alice: *pouting* Since when do you call me Alice?**

**Jasper: I'm sorry Ally!**

**Alice: *smiles* Ok... Hi Jasper!**

**Jasper: *pouting* Since when do you call me Jasper?**

**Alice: *grinning* I'm sorry Jazzy!**

**Jasper: Ok...*pauses nervously*...Ally would you like to go out to dinner with me?**

**Alice: *eyes him doubtfully* Whyyyyyyy? *drawls***

**Jasper: *looks hurt* Can't I take my girlfriend out to dinner?**

**Alice: *still suspicious* Welll...*texas accent*...gee golly...lemme see...the last time you took me to dinner, you made me disown Twilight...*trails off***

**Jasper: *fidgeting* Well I don't know ...**

**Alice: *thinking* I really want to go on a date with you so... I'll go through the motions ok?**

**Jasper: Um...ok**

**Alice: Here goes...I own Twilight!! *jumps in glee***

**Jasper: No you don't**

**Alice: Yeh I don't**

**Jasper: WOW! That was easy...**

**Alice: Let's just say I really look forward to going out with a certain somebody...**

**Jasper: Ally!!! You're going out with another man!!!*tears well up in eyes***

**Alice: *stares disbelievingly* Utter moron *mumbles and walks away***

**Jasper: *trails behind sadly begging* Ally!!! Don't leave me... I'll DIE without you!**

**Alice: *returns with pitcher of water in hand* Honey I've got something for you...*pours water over Jasper***

**Jasper: *yells out and sags to the ground dramatically* I'm mellltinggggg!!!!**

**Edward: *appearing at Alice's side* ...*shocked speechless at the sight before him*...*regains composure*...*mumbles*...what a loser...Shall we madam...*extends hand***

**Alice: *rolls eyes at Jasper* Yes we shall...**

**Edward: *hesitates* Wait!!! Did you disown Twilight? *stares accusingly***

**Alice: *sighs* Long done! Now shall we go?**

**Edward: Yes**

***both sweep off into the Twilight leaving Jasper writhing around and "melting"***

Chapter 3

"The flight to Italy leaves in twenty minutes!" came Ma's nervous voice.

I immediately snapped back to reality. I was feeling depressed. I was leaving the place I grew up, made friends, patronized malls and had blood family. There would always be a special place in my heart for everyone I knew from my homeland. That much I knew.

The previous day, Ma, Pa and I had gone and cleared all financial debts, arranged my parents' house deed in my name, transferred their all their money into my name and last of all, we'd already bought a house in Rome. A elegant, renaissance styled home. It was more of a mini-mansion but I'd fallen in love with it the moment I saw it advertising on the internet and I'd booked the house. In Rome, I would place my payments for the place. It was what I'd considered an excellent bargain.

Ma and Pa steered me into the craft and we comfortably seated ourselves after checking in and having our lugguge searched in stowed in the plane. They were both bouncing in their seats in their excitement to return to THEIR homeland. I slumped down in the seat and tried not to mar their high spirits with my moping. I simply couldn't come to terms with the fact that Charlie and Renee were the cause of all of my troubles. Too bad I would make the best of that. A new place, a new home came with the perks of a new identity. I would be the girl everyone loved and I would be happy. This much I could promise to give myself. I would start from now.

I sat up and threw myself enthusastically into the conversation with Ma and Pa and we all bantered, laughing and joking about the simplest of things. This was feeling better already!

Soon, my emotions weren't faked and I was really enthusiastic about going to Italy, Rome. That was before chaos struck.

After sitting on the plane for about thirty minutes after we were supposed to take off, people began shouting and yelling at the air hostesses. The poor people were flustered so much that while serving people food and drink requests, a lot was spilled making the passengers even angrier. Feeling sorry for the air hostesses, I decided to try my luck and attempt to take control of the situation.

I stood slowly. No one took any notice except for Ma and Pa who looked confused as to why I had stood so abruptly. I opened my mouth and sang:

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away

At first no one heard me so I increased my volume. Then some of the little kids heard me and began singing along alerting their parents. I felt slightly embarrassed to be standing and singing for all these people but it seemed like my technique was working. Passengers were paying attention to me. Plus so far no one had complained about the noise! Some were returning to their seats as to better see the "show" whilst others swivled around in their seats to watch. I forged on boldly and before I knew it, I'd finished the entire song. People applauded and little kids screamed. I was thrilled. Yet there was a small twinge in my heart because I recalled that was the song Bella and I always sang to on the radio and whenever else we heard it playing! Other people went so far as to request an encore! Pretty soon the craft was full of the chant,"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

I waved my hands and the passengers shut up to listen to me.

"Would you all like an encore?" I spoke loudly.

"Yes!" several shouted back.

"Well you'll get that on one condition..." I trailed off.

"What?" a little girl who was standing infront of me asked.

I addressed the passengers, "Stop giving the hostesses such a headache!"

They laughed but there were murmurs of agreement so a decided to oblige and grant them another song.

I asked the little girl infront of me, "What song would you like to hear darling?

"Um..." she pondered for a moment before answering my question, "The Climb please."

I nodded. I knew that song. OK well here it goes I thought to myself as I launched into a new song:

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside of my head, tellin'  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost in no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The changes I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know where, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most  
I've just gotta keep goin', and  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, but

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb  
Keep on  
Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep faith  
Keep faith yeah  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah

As I ended, again the people applauded. Soon one extra song led to two, to three, to four and by the time I was finished I was exhausted so the sound of the pilot's voice was like heaven to me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now ready for take-off!"

A few people whooped. I was one of them.

As I slumped dwon in my seat again. Ma and Pa were unusally quiet.

"What's the matter?" I asked them

"I didn't know you could sing that well and I again feel as though I missed out too much in your life and I don't know you as well as I would like," Ma answered softly. Pa said nothing.

"Oh guys...that's ok atleast from now on you will learn about me don't worry about what you missed speculate on what is to come!" I preached.

Pa laughed at this and we bantered lightly before the hostesses served me specially for the favour I have done them.

We ate slowly and I was shocked when a few children and even adults came up to me and asked for my autograph and complimenting me about my voice.

I was happy though. My visit to Italy had already begun and we hadn't even landed!

I dozed on and off throught the flight and when I suspected we would soon land, I stood up to again address the passengers.

"Everyone, you've been a delightful audience and I have one more selection to render to you so I hope you enjoy it and hopefully we'll meet again somewhere, someday thank you!"

Bene hai fatto fare meglio di me e ha ritenuto  
Ho cercato di essere freddo, ma è così caldo che i fusi  
Sono caduto a destra attraverso le fessure e I'm tryin per tornare  
prima che il fatto raffreddare esaurito i wll essere darle il mio bestest  
e nothin's gonna fermare me, ma intervento divino  
I conti è di nuovo il mio turno di vincere alcuni o di imparare qualcosa

i non esiterà niente di più,  
non di più, essa non può attendere I'm Yours

Bene aprire la mente e vedere come me  
aprire i vostri piani e damn siete liberi  
guardare nel tuo cuore e troverai amore amore amore  
ascoltare la musica del momento forse visto con me  
Ah, la pacifica Melodie  
E 'il tuo dio abbandonato diritto di essere amato amato amato amato amato

Quindi, non esiterò non di più,  
non di più, essa non può attendere Sono sicuro che  
non c'è bisogno di complicare il nostro tempo è breve  
questo è il nostro destino, io sono il vostro

SCAT

e aprire la mente e vedere come me  
aprire i vostri piani e damn siete liberi  
guardare nel tuo cuore e troverai amore amore amore amore  
ascoltare la musica del momento vieni e danza con me  
Io amo una grande famiglia  
è il nostro Dio abbandonato diritto di essere amati, amare, amare, amare  
aprire la mente e vedere come me  
aprire i vostri piani e damn siete liberi  
guardare nel tuo cuore e troverai amore amore amore amore  
ascoltare la musica del momento vieni e danza con me  
i love famiglia felice  
è il nostro Dio abbandonato diritto di essere amato amato amato amato  
ascoltare la musica del momento vieni e danza con me  
i love pacifica melodie  
è il nostro Dio abbandonato diritto di essere amato amato amato amato. **(this is I'm yours by Jason Mraz)**

The applause was thunderous coming from the Italian passengers. Ma and Pa cheered exceptionally loudly this time and as I predicted, the plance bounced once, twice, thrice and rolled to to smooth stop. I was bestowed quick hugs from passengers before we seperated most likely never to meet again personally. The it registered I was in Italy for the first time in my entire life! It would be interesting. That was for sure.

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Great, good Not so good? Leave it all in a review. If there are any spelling errors tell me I'll fix it because I'm too tired to even go re-read what I just wrote! Just be glad I even updated 'cause right now my eyes are killing me! I need sleep badly so you'd better be appreciative and review! You better review or else Alice will fall off the adjoining stairs to the plane and the plane will squish her to death. You can't do that to poor Alice. Please don't. That would just be yacky to write! If that shan't happen, You'd better REVIEW!!!!

Love,  
#*_AllyAlwayz_*#


	4. Tragedy strikes

Hi again everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter because of school and Christmas and my other fanfic-No one ever said life is easy it took all my time. If you wish, go read it because so far I've been getting positive vibes from readers. Ok enough about my boring, dull, dreary stuff let's get back with the story shall we?!

Disclaimer:

**Alice: Check out my house!**

**Jasper: Wow! it's huge!**

**Alice: I know right! I bought it with the money I made from selling my Twilight series books! Did I mention I own Twilight?**

**Jasper: We both know you DON'T own Twilight....so seriously!**

**Alice: But it's true!**

**Jasper: Hey do you want to go out?**

**Alice: *suspiciously* Whyy?**

**Jasper: Because then you'll have to go through the motions of disowning Twilight!**

**Alice: *stares disbelieveingly* You do realize you just sold out your totally diabolical plan right?**

**Jasper: I was hoping your love for me would conquer all.**

***Demitri belikov appears***

**Demitri: She loves me.**

**Jasper: *stares Demitri down* NO she loves me.**

**Demitri: Absolutely not! This is silly! She loves me.**

**Jasper: Does not!**

**Dimitri: *plays the more grown up of the two and turns to Alice* Whom do you love?**

**Alice: *ponders seriously before smirking* Jasper of course!**

**Demitri: What?!?!?!**

**Alice: Oh don't worry! My BFF Ally called dibs so....ya.**

***Ally appears***

**Ally: Hey Dimka! Why so worried?**

**Dimitri: *laughing* Nothing now that I've actually met you!**

**Ally: Hey Jasper, Alice and I are going out.......wanna come?**

**Demitri: It would be my honour!**

***They all walk off happily Ally and Dimka(Demitri) falling in love and Jasper and Alice staring rudely***

**(Take that Miss. Ravita14! You can't have him! *sticks tongue out playfully* As yet! *winks meaningfully* (Just don't get the wrong 'meaning'))**

Chapter 4

APOV

I was exhausted. Still. I was drained almost totally of my energy and only the sight of my new house in the distance painfully forced me to keep my eyelids open. My mind shrieked profianities at me for over exhertion and I mentally groaned.

My grandparents sat in the front seat of our rental car next to our driver. They chatted gaily among themselves in rapid Italian whilst I lounged in the backseat of the luxurious car not paying them any heed and only picking up random snippets of their conversation. I snorted but quickly disguised it as a cough when I heard our driver asking my grandparents if I was single. My grandfather stared at the young man and my grandmother laughed. Neither noticed me quietly smirking in the backseat. I thought of how great our lives would be in Italy but it was that one moment of the lapse in concentration for our lives to change.

It was in that brief moment, tragedy struck.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a car suddenly swerve to it's right; onto our lane. My brain processed what would happen quickly and I had only begun to shout a warning before I realized it was too late. My world spun crazily as the our car skidded around before rolling and rolling landing miraculously right side up.

I sat paralysed in the backseat my body weirdly contorted and covered by mangled metal. Panic overtook me then and I began screaming and crying. I was helpless trapped and rendered unable to move by the scorching remains of what previously was a car. I saw blood. It was everywhere. I could smell it. Burning with the metal. It seemed the car was on fire. In the outside world that I no longer seemed to be a part of, I heard frantic footsteps as well as yells from people.

It surrounded me. Crushing me. Suffocating me. No...that was the smoke. My lungs screamed painfully in protest of the conditions it was being forced through. My tears flowed continuously adding to my growing discomforts. I knew within moments my body would begin reacting from dehydration. I vaguely remembered my grandparents, who would no longer be there for me. Their remains charred by this burning inferno. It was with this thought that with one last drawn out wail, black spots danced infront of my eyes and blackness followed immediately. But I wasn't afraid of it.

Instead, I embraced it.

I embraced death, not fearfully, not unwillingly, but like a long lost friend.

I closed my eyes and drifted into nothingness.

* * *

I came to in the hospital. I ached. No particular place. Simply everywhere.

At first I simply lay confusedly wondering why I was here and how did I get there.

After some forced thoughts, the memories of the accident came rushing back to me with too strong a force. Forced against my will, I screamed.

Tears began streaming down my face as I remembered the accident. I didn't even know how I'd ended up in the hospital to began with and also, it was barely my first day in a foreign land. I thought. Who knew how long I had been unconscious in the hospital. I didn't know and maybe never would.

I screamed again unable to cope with the pain of losing my family and trashed around in the bed. I noticed minor burns and scratches on my arms but only vaguely. My body became entangled with the hospital sheets and I fought even harder to escape its confinement.

My sobs became louder and at that moment, the nurses came running in. I was forced down and felt the small pinch of a needle. I squirmed but felt weaker and weaker until before I knew it, my vision slid out of focus for the second time.

* * *

When I came to the second time, the pain was gone. I felt sad but no longer agressive or confused. I indeed remembered the accident but this time, I had better sense than to yell and scream again. It would only earn me another shot. I sat inspecting the hospital room. It was small but thankfully personal. A small window seat was in a far corner and right next to me was a bedside table. I sighed softly and slowly got out of bed. As my feet touched the ground, I winced. It was cold and my legs were tired and hurting from lack of use and blood circulation.

I stood quietly using my bed as support until I could stand comfortably.

Without a second thought, I walked out of my room. Lithely and I stayed out of view of everyone.

As I walked, I inspected my environment. It was ok. To clean and sterile but then again that was a hospital. I passed the rooms of many other patients and couldn't resist peaking in. My heart felt heavy at the sight of the other cheerful patients surrounded my family, friends and loved ones. I had none of the above. Every other patient had atleast one other visitor. I soon forgot I was supposed to be hiding as I walked through the hospital and walked into someone.

I flinched and with a choked sob scrambled away from the person.

I looked up into the wide eyes of a doctor. A young doctor at that.

He held up his hands in surrender...more likely a sign of peace and a convey no harm.

Feeling extremely childish, I walked slowly up to him and unbelievably...poked him. Right in the stomach. Not hard. Just playfully.

As his hands flew to his stomach, I giggled. He looked at me strangely, no doubt trying to figure out if I was insane. To prevent the doctor from making any assumptions, I said,

"I'm sorry doctor, I don't know what happened to me I didn't really mean to do that."

I turned to scurry back to my hospital room when he called, "Wait!"

I froze and a in slow motion turned around to allow the doctor to catch up to me.

Confusedly he asked, "Who are you?"

I stared a bit affronted at his tone of voice but replied nonetheless, "Alice Swan."

He nodded, "Okkk, what are you here for?"

Again I stared insulted but respectfully replied, "I was the accident case."

He nodded. Understanding dawned in his eyes and he asked, "Which room is yours, I'm your assigned doctor."

Without a word, I turned and walked to my room. I knew he would follow. As expected, he did. I sat on the bed as he looked at me. Finally he spoke.

"You're very strong for someone who has just lost their family."

I nodded curtly. I wasn't in a mood to talk about it with this man.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am assigned to you for the rest of this week, the length of time you are required to stay in the hospital under observation. I've just returned out to work today so pardon me but I don't know anything about you, the accident or your medical status. Someone is supposed to send me your info but it hasn't been received as yet so if you don't mind, I want to ask you some questions," he spoke his voice soft as he regarded me with kind eyes.

"Thank you you may feel free to ask any questions I'll answer any I can," I formally replied and apart from the tears brimming in my eyes, I spoke slowly, surely and steadily.

"What is your full name?" he began.

"Alice Mary Swan."

"How old are you?" he spoke.

"Eighteen."

He continued for what seemed like hours but at the most was approximately half hour. I felt exhausted and was trying not to show it. He had continued his questioning completely oblivious to my weariness. It was then he walked into the room.

A guy. A guy with messy brown hair. He had his nose buried in a file so I didn't see him too well. He seemed oblivious to the fact that I was sitting in the room as he approached Carlisle and handed him the file. I gasped as I got a view of his face. I knew him.

He looked up at my noise and his eyes widened in what I hoped was recognition.

"Alice?" he asked incredulously.

"Edward?" I asked the same time.

We nodded in sync and I laughed. He briskly walked over to me and hugged me. "Hey what are you doing here?"

I sobered up, "Edward, I was in that accident."

Carlisle was looking on amused and now made his input, "Edward do you know her?"

Edward turned to the doctor, "Yes dad, I met her on my trip to America, she's my best friend Jasper's girlfriend."

The doctor looked amused. So did I. Edward was the doctor's son? Hell! I wasn't even sure if it was true...Edward was Italian!

Edward turned back to me and asked the most dreaded question, "So how is Jasper?"

I grimaced guiltily, "Um...I don't know."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "You don't know? Alice what happened?" He sounded so stern that I just told the truth. The plain, terrible truth. From the moment in the mall straight up to the accident. As I was done, tears ran down my face silently. Carlisle stood watching with no comments and Edward said nothing for a while. When he spoke it was to find out something I didn't want to dwell on for long.

"So are you all alone in Rome now?"

I nodded slowly. Again I felt the pain of not having anyone. No friends, family, pets...nothing at all. I felt burdened by the responsibilty I would now have to shoulder. Edward nodded sympathetically but said nothing much aout the topic. For that I was grateful.

The doctor and his son spent a while again simply talking to me and lightly bantering and as they left, I felt slightly happier about my position and its possible outcome.

Maybe things would work out for the best after all.

One could only hope.

**A/N: Sooo what do you all think? Like it? Love it? Let me know in a review. If you don't, Alice will suddenly get a heart attack from all the pressure and die! Don't do that to poor Alice. Don't kill my charaters too! Then whom will I write about? Plus I have a really good idea of what I want to do with the story. **

**I'm sorry this update took so long please forgive me.**

**I have a problem.**

**I am writing two stories, This one**

**and**

**No one ever said life is easy.**

**The latter is getting more support than this one hence it is being updated more often.**

**I know many people also enjoy reading this story  
**

**However, I only have time to continue ONE of the two stories.**

**I am asking that you please go vote in my poll for the story you wish to be continued.**

**results will be calculated tomorrow (Wednesday) and I will let you all know the winning story**

**which will be updated more often.**

**Please vote and voice your opinion.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


End file.
